


Beginning Hearts

by saraid



Series: Heart's Journey [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraid/pseuds/saraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They Bond in preparation for a difficult mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Hearts

"Obi-Wan." 

 

Looking up from his meal, his friends falling silent around him, the Padawan stood as soon as his Master spoke, flipping his cloak into the proper folds around him. 

 

In the doorway of the small eating room, Qui-Gon looked his usual serene self, but for him to disturb his apprentice's rare free time was highly unusual. He actively encouraged the younger man to maintain a social life and continue the few relationships he had managed to develop over the years. 

 

Beside Obi-Wan was his oldest friend, a young woman he had first met in the creche when they were both about three. As he recalled, she had bopped him over the head with a block and gotten in trouble for it. But he had gotten in more trouble when he got mad and slugged her back. 

 

It had been the first of many battles he had lost to his temper. 

 

These thoughts ran through his mind as Qui-Gon approached, stepping inside the small room, which was generally reserved for apprentices, and stopping at the table. 

 

"I am sorry to take him away from you." He addressed the others sincerely. "Something has come up and we must report to the Council Chamber immediately." 

 

"It's no problem, Master Qui-Gon." Hede spoke with just the right note of deference. 

 

"We were just getting ready to chase him out, Master." Another, one of the young men, older than Obi-Wan and known for being outspoken, added, but he was every bit as polite as she had been. 

 

"I am ready, Master." Obi-Wan said, turning and leaning to kiss Hede's cheek. "Safe journey, and greetings to your Master." 

 

"You too, sweetheart." She said, turning her head to catch the kiss on her lips. He tolerated it for a moment and then straightened, quickly taking his leave of the others. 

 

There was silence for a few moments as they walked a long, marbled hall, then Qui-Gon spoke. Few but Obi-Wan would have recognized the humor in his voice. 

 

"She didn't seem happy to see you go, Padawan." 

 

Giving him a sideways look, Obi-Wan exhaled heavily. 

 

"If I disrupted her plans for the evening I am doubly sorry." 

 

"No, Master." With a half-grin Obi-wan glanced at Qui-Gon, and saw the dark blue eyes sparkling as he was teased. "Whatever her plans might have been, she had not consulted me on them." 

 

"Do you think she planned to?" 

 

They moved in synch, crossing the hall to turn through a doorway that led to a massive flight of stairs. 

 

Allowing himself a touch of petulance, Obi-Wan answered just before they reached the doors at the top. 

 

"You know she did, Master. It is the only thing about our friendship that makes me uncomfortable. She has decided that I am her perfect mate and refuses to relinquish the thought." 

 

Pausing before the door, Qui-Gon reached out and grasped the back of Obi-wan's neck gently, giving him a shake. 

 

"We both know that her mind will be changed eventually." 

 

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan's smile spread across his face. "Is that what this summons concerns?" 

 

"I do not believe so. A full Council meeting would not be required to check on our bonding status." 

 

"We have not exceeded the schedule." 

 

"Though you have certainly considered it." With a chuckle his Master pulled him into a rare public embrace, a tight hug, then released him. "We must not keep them waiting, Padawan." 

 

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan schooled his features to blandness and together they entered the Chamber, going directly in, having bypassed the waiting room by coming this way, which indicated to Obi-Wan that this was not a public meeting. 

 

All of the Council members were present, as well as two other Jedi partnerships - another Master and Padawan and a team of two younger Jedi who worked together. 

 

They greeted each other with nods as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan joined them in the center of the room, the apprentice standing just to the right and just behind his Master. 

 

"You're right on time, Master Jinn." Mace Windu spoke first, leaning back, looking deceptively relaxed in his customary fashion. 

 

"My Padawan had a free evening scheduled." Qui-Gon answered calmly, not stung by the implied criticism, as everyone else had arrived early. "I chose to allow him as much of it as I could." 

 

"I see." Steepling his hands, Windu turned to glance at Yoda. 

 

"On time, were you. Ask more, we do not." The small green being said with finality. "To discuss, more important things have we." 

 

Stiffening, Obi-wan saw the twitch in Qui-Gon's shoulders and decided that his Master knew more about this than he had said. 

 

Mace Windu spoke again. 

 

"There is a disturbance in the Force, a darkness that has been growing for some months now, detectable even here on Coruscant. After much effort the source has been determined." 

 

He paused but no one spoke. Turning his head the barest half-centimeter Obi-wan met the eyes of the other Padawan, a young woman, a few years older than he was, and then he quickly looked forward again as Windu continued. 

 

"After much discussion we have decided how we are going to attack it. From the inside." 

 

Obi-Wan knew a half-second before it happened that his Master was going to speak up. He allowed himself one thought and then listened. 

 

Not again, master. 

 

"Excuse me, Master Mace, what exactly is the source of the darkness?" 

 

Giving him a hard look, Windu let the impropriety pass. 

 

"A slavers' ring has been operating within the borders of the Republic. Indeed, even on Coruscant itself. Very well organized, very expensive merchandise.". 

 

Qui-Gon nodded, accepting this and one of the two Jedi spoke up now, as if he'd gained courage from Qui-Gon's daring. 

 

"Where do we fit in with your plan, Master Windu?" He sounded more like he was dressing royalty than the Council. 

 

Giving Qui-Gon a sour look, Mace answered him directly. 

 

"Because we want to trace the organization to the highest members, we plan to allow two of you to be kidnapped." 

 

He held up a hand as a wave of silent reaction washed through the room. Even Qui-Gon could not control himself, Obi-Wan was hit with a sudden stab of fear that evaporated almost as soon as it was felt, and knew it had been for him. 

 

"Yes." Windu said, his eyes going over the group. "Initially we thought to insert three decoys, but decided that would be too complicated, so we will need two." 

 

"How will the safety of the decoys be guaranteed?" Qui-Gon spoke up again, without any honorifics this time, and no one seemed to object. 

 

"We have chosen these teams for a specific reason related to that." Windu said. 

 

"Bonded, you are." Yoda spoke up. "Be used, the bond can be. Track your bondmate, you can." 

 

Of course, Obi-Wan thought. There were not that many bonded pairs among the Jedi. Most found mates from other walks of life, to give balance to their lives. To bond with one of their own gave great advantages, but it carried a high cost as well. 

 

When he had approached his Master nearly two years ago, determined to discuss the feelings he had developed, strong romantic and sexual feelings for his master, he had been relieved and then overjoyed, after being told that Qui-Gon was experiencing the same emotions. 

 

He hadn't understood why his Master insisted that they take themselves to the Council, who verified the sincerity of the emotion and set them on a slow path toward a complete bonding. 

 

Far too slow for Obi-Wan's liking. 

 

But the enhanced abilities a ForceBond brought required extra training to control, and the negatives of it had to be explored as well. 

 

Forming a ForceBond meant accepting an almost complete lack of privacy. It meant sharing the pain of your mate on a physical level, and the very real possibility of spontaneous death when the mate died. 

 

This had especially concerned Qui-Gon, who probably very close to three decades older than Obi-wan, though his exact age was uncertain, because of his status as a foundling. Obi-Wan had heard the story once or twice but never dwelled on it, except for experiencing a small sorrow that his Master remembered neither the planet of his birth or his parents. Qui-Gon Jinn had been a small child, a toddler, really, wandering the streets of a market on Wachitoc Two, in a heavily populated space port. Thin, scrawny, filthy, he had been using a very rudimentary control of the force to hide his presence, instinctively using it to feed himself, although the effort was crude and erratic. A visiting Jedi Master had detected the odd Force currents and tracked them, finding only a tiny child, sleeping in a tattered basket, and he was astonished by the ability he sensed in the boy. Because Wachitoc Two wasn't a human planet, or even frequently visited by humans, his origin had never been established, although he had once told Obi-Wan that the Jedi had tried for years, mostly because they were interested in discovering if he had any siblings, and that he himself had been briefly interested as an adolescent, but given it up as no longer important when he became a knight. 

 

"I am Jedi. That is all the identity I need." He had answered Obi-Wan's gentle disbelief with quiet calm. 

 

And Obi-Wan had learned more of his Master from that statement than he had in a hundred other conversations 

 

For Qui-Gon Jinn, named by the Jedi who had found him, being a Jedi truly was his life. 

 

Which had made it all the more poignant, all the more powerful, when his Master told him, some months after they began their bonding, that Obi-Wan was as important to him as his position, and that he would never be able to choose between the two. Privately Obi-Wan had vowed never to make him. 

 

As things were, the Council, too, were unsure if the younger Padawan should be tied to his Master this late in the older man's life. Though Jedi could live extended lifespans with the help of the Force, not enough was known of Qui-Gon's heritage to predict what his lifespan might be. There were races of humans that were rather short-lived, even as Jedi, and it was difficult to detect one from another, they had all inbred to such an extent. 

 

So their Bonding was progressing even more slowly than normal. 

 

But Obi-Wan didn't mind. His heart swelled as he thought of each step they took, each barrier that was lowered between them. The most recent had been a physical one; they had dropped the modesty from the relationship, and while it was hard to see the man he desired all the time in the all together, it was also painfully exciting. 

 

These thought took scarce seconds to be thought and acknowledged and then he was paying close attention to Yoda again. 

 

"Taken, you will be. Tracked, your bondmate by." 

 

"You will have to rely heavily on your bondmates for the strength to tolerate what will no doubt be a degrading, dangerous and possibly painful experience." Windu added. "We have decided that this cannot be an assigned mission because of the risk involved. It must be accepted, and there will be no shame attached to a refusal of it." 

 

"A night, you will be given. A decision you must make." 

 

Watching the stiffness as it spread across Qui-Gon's back and shoulders, Obi-Wan knew that this was going to be a terribly difficult choice for his Master. Tension emanated from the other Masters as well, the room was thick with it. But they all stood and listened carefully as Mace and the others all gave their findings. They had a grasp of how the group worked, and some idea of where the slaves were taken and what they were used for. It was then that Obi-Wan realized the other reason he had been chosen, alongside these particular others; his youth and relative physical beauty. It was something he was aware of, in a distant way, but it mattered not to him except in that it made his Master happy when he looked on him, and that it could be used to their advantage during negotiations on occasion. Being loved by someone young and beautiful made his Master feel younger and more attractive himself, and they shared that feeling between them. 

 

It seemed that most of the slaves ended up in pleasure services - brothels or as private slaves, used for sex. A few had been rescued and told tales of months of degradation and abuse that made Obi-Wan shiver and Qui-Gon half-turn his head, offering silent, calm strength. 

 

"Think, you must." Yoda said, waving a hand at them in dismissal. 

 

Together they all bowed and began to leave, silent, thinking. Obi-wan saw the young woman reach for her Master's hand and he took it, bringing it to his chest and holding it there. Eyes misting, Obi-Wan thought that they must already be very close to a full bond. But they were close in age, perhaps ten years between them. She was probably his first Padawan. 

 

She would certainly be his last. That made him smile, happy for them. 

 

"Master Jinn." Mace spoke up as they reached the door. "Would you and your apprentice wait a few moments? We would like to speak to you individually." 

 

There was a flicker of concern and then Qui-Gon answered with his usual calm. 

 

"Of course, Master." 

 

They returned to the center of the room. 

 

"Your bonding is progressing well." Windu spoke to them both, his eyes making direct contact with Obi-Wan's, who returned it, striving to reflect his Master's serenity. 

 

"Yes." Qui-Gon replied, then smiled slightly. "Though both of us wish it could happen faster." 

 

"Master?" Turning, Obi-wan looked at Qui-Gon, who seemed mildly embarrassed. He had never mentioned that he shared Obi-Wan's impatience. 

 

The thought warmed him. It was flattering. 

 

"Yes, Padawan. I'm as deeply involved in this as you are, despite the fact that I hold it more closely." 

 

"Thank you." He didn't mean to say the words out loud, but they slipped out, he was so touched by that admission. It made him feel so much better about his own responses. 

 

His longing for the physical part of their relationship had become so strong that he now had a daily meditation session devoted to it alone. 

 

To know that his Master was also feeling that pull - it was gratifying, and relieving. He wasn't the only one tied down by the physical here. 

 

"Hasten your Bonding, we will. If decide to go you do." Yoda said, looking serious. 

 

"We will not complete it." Mace added. "That would be cheating you both of a precious moment in your lives. But if you accept this mission we will assist you in lowering the last of the shields that exist between you so that you will be able to reach each other at greater distances." 

 

"Forgive me, Master Windu," Qui-Gon was once again deferential, "But I do not think assistance will be needed. I believe my Padawan and I will be able to take that step without the assistance of the Council." 

 

"Really?" With one eyebrow raised Windu offered a dry retort. 

 

"Yes." Practically projecting calm confidence, Qui-Gon reached out and touched Obi-Wan's shoulder, quieting the tiny tremor that had shaken his apprentice at his words. "Do we have your leave to proceed to the next level of the Bonding?" 

 

"If you choose to accept the mission." Windu said firmly. "There is no other pressing reason to hurry it." 

 

"Except my ever-increasing age." Qui-Gon offered and Obi-Wan swallowed a gasp, then stared when Mace Windu laughed. 

 

Even Yoda cracked a smile at that one. 

 

"You are dismissed, Master Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We will meet here at dawn to discuss your decision." 

 

After bowing they left, but Obi-Wan didn't let them get further than the stair landing before he turned on his Master. 

 

"You never said anything." Trying hard to not be confrontational, it came out softer than he'd intended and he got to see Qui-Gon's eyes soften that certain way they did when his Master was feeling sentimental toward him. 

 

"It would have distracted you from your own control, Padawan." Lightly, he ran his fingers down the length of Obi-Wan's braid. "That is not what I am to be doing." 

 

Tilting his head toward the ghost of pressure, the younger man let his eyes slide closed, then opened them again when it vanished. 

 

"So what now, Master?" 

 

"Now we go to our quarters and discuss this. We cannot let our desires make this decision for us. It is far too important for that. Too dangerous and potentially damaging." 

 

Falling in step beside him as Qui-Gon began down the stairs, Obi-Wan was sure he felt a tingle of that touch and his voice carried it when he answered softly. "Yes, Master." 

 

Safely in their quarters, lying in the adjacent beds that they had only recently taken to, both men were silent for some time, watching the moons track past the large windows that allowed light into the smallish room. It was one of many such rooms, in a hallway of them, assigned to partnered Jedi, who did not need so much space as they did privacy. As was the norm throughout the temple, space was not wasted but beauty was not shorted. The room was as comfortable as it needed to be, with well-appointed washing facilities and ample storage space for the belongings of two. There would be more when they slept in a single bed, something Obi-Wan was truly looking forward to. 

 

"A single bed, Padawan?" His master's voice was mild and amused. "Perhaps at least a double, so that my feet do not hang off the end." 

 

"If you slept like a normal person and curled up that wouldn't be a problem, Master." He teased back gently, glad that Qui-Gon had opened a conversation. One of the most recent exercises in the Bonding process had been for each of them to spend a night watching the other sleep. The apprentice had feared it would make him self-conscious, but al it had taken was a few soft words from Qui-Gon and he had slept deeply, and, he thought, peacefully, until his Master had teased him the next morning about playing Parliament Ball in his sleep. After establishing that Obi-wan had had no particularly memorable dreams to trigger the excessive movement, he had commented that sleeping with him was going to be like holding onto a Rinaldan Badger, a creature know for its excessive wriggling and squirming, which made it a popular and amusing children's pet. 

 

The comment had startled Obi-Wan, as he still wasn't used to be teased by his Master in such a personal way, but he had won the round by assuring his Master that if Qui-Gon held onto him tightly enough he wouldn't want to move at all. 

 

"Serenity lends itself to rest, Padawan." His Master said now, lying at ease, on his back, hands resting on his chest, his head turned sideways on the pillow, watching Obi-Wan. 

 

"Yes, Master." He answered, feeling mildly giddy with the simple delight of being in the same room with him. "Are we going to discuss the mission?" 

 

"I have decided to accept it, if you have no objection." 

 

Swallowing the flash of hurt that brought - they hadn't even discussed it - Obi-Wan reminded himself that he was the apprentice and Qui-Gon the Master. Whatever his master's habits, including discussing important decisions with him, that was not a requirement and he would do well to remember their status. Another hazard of a ForceBonding between two of such unequal ranks and ages was the potential for misplaced feelings such as these. Quickly he opened himself up and let the Force take them, feeling cleansed and happy again. 

 

"No objection, Master. It is an important mission, and I am pleased to be offered the opportunity." 

 

"As am I, Padawan." 

 

Silence enveloped them again. Qui-Gon turned his head, apparently choosing to sleep, and there was no sound but their even breathing for a long time. The moons tracked their light slowly through the windows. 

 

"Obi-Wan?" 

 

"Yes, Master?" Groggy, he yanked himself from his doze to answer, lifting up on an elbow and look across the two feet that separated them. His Master matched the pose, his long hair, worn loose some nights, most often braided for convenience, fell into his face. 

 

"Thank you. This was a difficult decision for me. If I had listened to your arguments I doubt that I would have been able to decide objectively, for I would have been thinking of you and not who we are. It will be dangerous." 

 

"I understand." Smiling, Obi-Wan reached across the distance to touch his Master's arm, which was the part closest to him. The simple warmth of his skin made Obi-Wan shiver slightly, especially when Qui-Gon covered the hand with his own. "Thank you for explaining to me." 

 

"It is no less than you deserve, Padawan." Qui-Gon squeezed the hand he covered and then withdrew with obvious reluctance. "Goodnight." 

 

"Goodnight, Master." 

 

Feeling better when he hadn't felt bad to begin with, Obi-wan was quickly asleep now, and he felt his Master follow him. 

 

Things moved quickly after that. The Master and Padawan pair had chosen to refuse the mission, and their reasons were not shared with the two teams that agreed to go. The other two involved were both Jedi, young, and had never taken Padawans. Their relationship had been in Force since they were in adolescence, a fact that startled Obi-Wan, he hadn't thought Padawans were supposed to develop those kinds of bonds with each other. 

 

"Nik-Hal and Cur-Wil were both born on Vergreen Four, and betrothed as infants, as is the custom of that people." Qui-Gon told him softly while they waited for the Council to finalize the plans, sitting in the main dining hall with the other Masters and Padawans and Jedi. 

 

"What if one of them hadn't qualified to come here?" Obi-Wan answered. He was feeling good; calm, balanced. Looking forward to the mission, but more for the challenge of it and the good it would bring than for the excitement or danger. Hungrily he ate, not knowing when his next meal would be or what it would be or if there would be one at all. 

 

His Master gave him one of those 'think about it' looks and he sighed, realizing he had let his mouth get ahead of him.. 

 

"They established that before they bonded them, right? Then sent them together." 

 

"Yes, Padawan." Graced with a smile, Obi-Wan returned to his meal, keeping half an ear on Qui-Gon's conversation with two female Jedi that joined them. Soon he was doing more than half-listen, because the conversation was becoming interesting. But, as a Padawan, he did not speak up or interrupt. 

 

"We have decided that next cycle we will accept teaching positions the Council has offered." One of them, whom Obi-Wan knew to be an old friend of his Master's, spoke diffidently, but the young man knew exactly what she referred to. When female Jedi of whatever species declared an intention to teach at the Academy, it was the same as stating clearly that they intended to carry a child, and to speak it to a male of a compatible species was to politely hint that she was interested in him as the father. 

 

He stiffened slightly, then felt his Master's hand on his shoulder, easing him, and kept eating, eyes on his plate, refusing to feel anxiety. 

 

"That is a good decision." Qui-Gon answered her calmly. "Have you considered who you might discuss it with?" 

 

Flickering a glance at her, Obi-Wan saw disappointment in her eyes at the equally polite refusal, and his heart filled suddenly. By the tightening of the hand on his shoulder heknew that Qui-Gon had felt it too. 

 

"Yes, there are several people I need to talk to." She answered with a small smile. "Perhaps after you return from this mission you would be willing to chat with me about it?" 

 

"We have been friends a long time, Hool-Maig. I trust that you will trust me when I say it's not a good idea." 

 

"Like that, is it?" Her eyes traveled Obi-Wan and he sternly controlled himself, refusing to blush. 

 

"Like the Force." Qui-Gon replied, standing and drawing Obi-Wan with him. The younger man was startled by the arm around his waist, public displays of affection were allowed, but his Master was not given to them. It only lasted a few seconds and then both of the women were smiling and Obi-wan was aching for more. "Come, Padawan. The Council should be ready for us by now." 

 

"Yes, Master." He said, softly, letting all the love and want he felt pour out with the words. It made Qui-Gon falter, a tiny half-step, and he thrilled to see that reaction where he had expected none. 

 

They walked back to the Council chamber and Obi-Wan found the peace inside himself that he needed, the one he had been born with, though it had taken his Master's teachings to reveal it to him. 

 

"You will be taken to Alharras Beta, where, after some negotiation, you will be sold to the slavers." Mace Windu said bluntly. "Nik-Hal, you have been chosen of your pair because your physical beauty is more suitable to that mission. Obi-Wan, the same goes for you." 

 

With a smile the Padawan nudged his Master mentally, but Qui-Gon wasn't responding. he looked unhappy but resigned. 

 

"Both partners will be close by during the sale, but must not interfere, except to give support to your mates. It's liable to be an embarrassing and humiliating experience, so you must make an effort to prepare yourselves mentally. We have holovid of previous sales provided by our contact inside the organization that you will watch so that you know what to expect." 

 

"Have there been any reports of abuse of merchandise?" Cur-Wil spoke up, his hand closing on his mate's shoulder. To show such affection before the Council was unusual, but in the circumstances probably wouldn't be frowned upon. Despite this Obi-Wan did not reach for Qui- Gon, though he wanted to. His Master was essentially a very private man and any such public display, as in the dining hall, would have to be initiated by him. 

 

Qui-Gon's gentle mental touch reassured him as much as any physical affection could, and it was constant. 

 

"It seems that the slaves are considered to be valuable enough that they are well cared for up until the point of sale, after which anything can happen." 

 

"This will not progress further than that." Qui-Gon spoke firmly, as if that were a given. Windu frowned. 

 

"That cannot be determined at this time." 

 

"We may actually spend time as slaves?" Nik-Hal spoke as if the words had escaped him. 

 

"Every effort will be expended to prevent that." 

 

"No." Cur-Wil said flatly. "No one may touch him." 

 

Watching them, startled by the defiance, Obi-Wan suddenly felt his master step closer to him. 

 

"That sacrifice would be too great." Qui-Gon said softly. "My Padawan and I have not yet even been allowed the luxury of the complete physical bond - I will not stand by and watch him give to another what I have not been allowed to have." 

 

"Master?" Disliking the way the words were phrased, especially as he had not been a celibate man before his love for his Master became obvious, Obi-Wan stared at him, questioning, and Qui-Gon turned to him, stroking his cheek with long fingers. 

 

"I know your past, as you know mine, Padawan. As you are the first I have truly loved, I will be the last to touch you. I would not share that with another, whether you do this voluntarily or not." 

 

"Yes, Master." Not entirely satisfied, Obi-Wan leaned his cheek briefly into the caress and then bowed his head obediently. 

 

"Your concerns are understood." Windu said after a moment's silence. "But no guarantees can be made. The goal of this mission is to discover the leaders behind the slavers. If that requires this sacrifice, the Council will ask it of you." 

 

"No matter the consequences?" Cur-Will asked, with Nik-Hal standing very close to him now. 

 

"There is only peace." Windu stared at them and they dropped their eyes, perhaps ashamed. But Qui-Gon allowed himself to meet Windu's eyes. 

 

"I request that we be allowed to complete our bond before the mission." He said simply, all of the reasons to do so already in the air between them. Obi-Wan held his breath. 

 

"Completing the bond prematurely could lead to later doubts." Windu answered. He sounded as if he were hedging. 

 

"I request that we be allowed to complete our bond before this mission." Standing straight, his body tingling with Qui-Gon's presence at his side and something more, Obi-Wan faced the Council calmly. 

 

There was a brief silence, and then Yoda spoke for the first time. 

 

"An advantage would it be. Stronger together than apart you will be." 

 

"Permission granted." Windu said, almost sadly. "But time is short. Arrangements have been made. You will have only a few hours to prepare yourselves before the bonding, and you must leave enough time afterwards for adaptation." 

 

"Is our departure already scheduled?" Nik-Hal asked, as the Master and Padawan stared at each other. The Force was rising in the room, fed by the energy that was beginning to escape their control. 

 

"At dawn in two days you will be taken to your ships. One for each, so that you arrive at different times and different ports." 

 

"May we be excused?" Again Qui-Gon interrupted, his hand now on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We need the port and departure time, no more." 

 

Half-standing, Windu seemed angered by his words, but brought himself under control again quickly. 

 

"Will you need assistance with the final step of the Bond?" 

 

"I think not." The ghost of a smile touched Qui-Gon's lips and Obi-Wan allowed himself a wide grin. They were so close already, the true power of the bond hovered just beyond his grasp, he knew, they both knew, how easy it would be to reach out and accept it. There would be no difficulty doing so. In truth, resisting it had been the most challenging exercise in recent months. Their obedience of the timetable set by the Council had been a symbol of how seriously they took this. As rare as a ForceBond was, they hadn't been willing to take any chance of disrupting it somehow by rushing it and winding up with something less powerful. 

 

"Go then, and prepare." Windu said, almost kindly. "We will come to you when it is time." 

 

"Thank you." Qui-Gon bowed low, Obi-Wan following suit, and then they exited the chamber together. 

 

Walking down an empty hall, the coolness of the marble rising to calm them, Obi-Wan shivered slightly and immediately his Master's arm was around his shoulders, pulling him close. 

 

"I do not know if I can do it, Master." He admitted as they paused in a patch of sunlight that glinted off the glistening floor. 

 

"Give your body to strangers for the mission." Qui-Gon said, an edge to his words. 

 

"I know it is only my body..." The younger man let his words trail off and shrugged delicately. 

 

"I will find a way to protect you." Qui-Gon said, pulling him close and holding him rather tightly. Obi-Wan allowed it, feeling the desperation his Master sought to shield from him. It worried him, that even the possibility upset his Master's famed control to such an extent. If the possibility became a reality, what would Qui-Gon do? 

 

"The mission must come first." He whispered, hands gripping his Master's robes as he was embraced. "We are Jedi first." 

 

"Bondmates second, and humans last." Qui-Gon finished the mantra with a shaky voice, then stepped back and released his apprentice. "Completing the Bond should help me recover my balance, Padawan. Do not fear for my reputation." 

 

"I think your reputation needs all the help it can get." Teasing, Obi-Wan ducked his head at the glare he was sent, but then Qui-Gon's set mouth softened in a rueful smile. 

 

"You are probably right." Turning, he took Obi-Wan's hand in his own, brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly, staring into his eyes as he did so. "Come. It will be a long night, if all goes according to plan, and I admit that I would sooner be started than later." 

 

"Yes, Master." Swallowing hard, the younger Jedi met his eyes and their glances held for long seconds. Then, with everything and nothing said between them, they continued down the hall, to part ways at the doors without looking back, knowing they would not come together again until it was time to complete their Bond. 

 

 

Dusk was just falling over the city-planet when Qui-Gon entered the bedchamber he had been directed to. Neutral territory, without the flotsam and physical jetsam of their daily lives to distract, hinder, or assist them. After several hours of meditation and a ritual cleansing, he felt vividly aware of the Force around him. His skin quivered with anticipation and his soul ached with a need to touch his mate's. It had done so for months now, but never this strongly, or this painfully. 

 

It would be up to him to restrain himself, to not give in to that pain until the precise moment when it was right. 

 

As tradition demanded, Corusant was beginning her one hour of darkness at twilight. The custom reminded the city of what their planet had once been and what it had become. Every outside light, every moving vehicle, every artificial thing outside of a residence, business or even Temple was silenced or shut down for this brief time, blanketing the world in darkness. Shades were drawn, and many turned off the inside lights as well; the devout, the spiritual, those that honored tradition. 

 

So the room he entered was almost completely black despite the large windows that lined one wall. 

 

But he didn't need more than the faint starlight to see the shape that sat in one of the deep windowsills, that stood as he entered, that had been waiting for him. Naked and proud, body taut but not with sexual desire, Obi-Wan waited for him. 

 

Words would not be allowed now. For the rest of the night, until the Bond was either finished or abandoned, they would not speak. If they succeeded they would never need to speak aloud again - if they failed they might never want to speak to each other again. The pain of failing a Bond was said to be excruciating, and only to be avoided by avoiding the other half of the attempted Bond. 

 

If they allowed their fears or any insecurities to come between them this night, they would never see each other again. It was a high price to pay, but well worth it when successful. 

 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, then closed it again while Qui-Gon watched, understanding the strength it took to do so, for he wanted to speak as well. Suddenly there were a hundred things he wished he had said while he had the chance...and each one of them could threaten the Bond if Obi-Wan wasn't ready to accept it tonight. 

 

To speak was to end it. To fail. If they could not meet minds, then this was all for nothing. 

 

Dropping his robe, worn for modesty's sake and nothing more, he opened his arms and his Padawan practically dove into them. 

 

Shivering slightly, his skin cool to the touch, his hands gripping Qui-Gon's arms harder than necessary, he burrowed as close to his Master as he could get, showing every sign of a terminal case of nerves. Sighing, Qui-Gon held him close, bending over to gather as much of him to his own body as possible, refusing to allow himself to be affected by the younger man's nerves. 

 

One of them had to be calm. One of them had to maintain the contact. 

 

For now it would be him. Knowing himself as he did, he was certain that that would change later, as he was forced to face the walls in his own heart, but for now he would hold his mate and calm him, so that later Obi-Wan could do the same in return. 

 

The hour of darkness passed and light filtered into the room. Qui-Gon saw that it was of medium size, and contained only a bed and a washstand. The bed was large and looked comfortable and seeing it helped him decide upon his next action; without thought he lifted his Padawan into his arms and carried him over to it. Trembling, Obi-Wan hid his face in his Master's neck for the short distance, and then lay on the bed stiffly, staring up at Qui-Gon. 

 

Standing beside the bed, the older man was overcome just looking upon the younger. He wished he could use words to express what he saw, but instead he thought about it, deliberately, touching Obi-Wan with hesitant fingertips as he began, tentatively, to explore that which would be his. 

 

Smooth skin quivered beneath his touch, a strong young chest expanded and deflated as air was sucked in to combat the sensations... then Obi-Wan was reaching for him and Qui-Gon slid onto the bed beside him, keeping some little distance between them as he continued his explorations. 

 

He knew this body well, having watched it grow from nearly pre-teen to adolescent to fine young man. He had touched it too many times to count; in training, correcting posture, friendly challenge, affectionate encouragement, when hurt or ill or despondent, his touch had encouraged, soothed, incited and cheered. 

 

But never had he touched it like this. With his fingertips just skimming it; barely there, not there, there again. Drawing shivers and, soon, sighs, as Obi-Wan relaxed into it, closing his eyes and submerging himself in the pure physical pleasure of it. Stimulating yet soothing, it was, and Qui-Gon quickly found himself breathing heavily, his lips slightly parted, and saw through half-lidded eyes that his Padawan was in the same condition. 

 

Disbelief flared - they were here, he was doing this! 

 

Obi-Wan half-sat, staring at him, his changeable eyes wide and round. 

 

He'd felt that. 

 

Smiling broadly, reaching for him, Qui-Gon couldn't contain the laugh that struggled for freedom. It burst forth, loud and deep, filling the air with the sound of his joy, almost immediately joined by Obi-Wan's, which was brighter and bubbly. 

 

Speech might be forbidden, but laughter could only be a good thing, Qui-Gon thought as he wrapped him arms around his apprentice and pulled him over his own body for their first intimate embrace. And hit their first snag, as they didn't fit together quite perfectly - Qui-Gon was too tall and Obi-Wan too squirmy. It took a moment, laughter fading to deep sighs of contentment, for them to work it out so that they were both comfortable. With his knees drawn up and his Padawan lying between his legs Qui-Gon tucked the short-haired head into the crook of his neck and moaned softly when the younger man licked beneath his ear, slowly, tasting him. Obi-Wan's hands crept up to burrow into his Master's hair, which was loose and still faintly damp from his long bath, gripping handfuls of it and letting it slip between his fingers. 

 

/I never knew he liked my hair./ Qui-Gon thought idly, turning his head this way and that to encourage the caresses. His own hands were warmly mapping his Padawan's body - shoulders, back, butt and thighs. Settling them on the muscled curves on Obi-Wan's butt, he rubbed and squeezed, enjoying the smooth skin and flexing muscle. 

 

/I didn't realize he liked it that much./ Obi-Wan thought with a grin, opening his mouth to bite gently, letting his ears fill with the moans that drew. Oh, he'd known that his Master found his butt attractive - recently there had been times Qui-Gon hadn't seemed to be able to take his eyes off it - but he hadn't expected him to go for it so directly. Still, it was very exciting, to have those big hands there, touching him that way. 

 

Both of them had spent hours in meditation to prepare for this, and a result of their efforts was that they were slow coming to full arousal despite the excitement and novelty of the circumstances. This was about more than the physical joining, so giving themselves plenty of time to become involved in it before their bodies made serious demands was a sound idea. Lying in Qui-Gon's arms, lying over his large, sculpted body, Obi-Wan almost regretted that, his organ only half hard, pulsing quietly beside Qui-Gon's, their sacs pressed together; a heated, tempting mass of flesh that could have distracted him completely. 

 

The steps of a ForceBond were carefully laid out and they had diligently followed that path with the Council's supervision. This meant that they had neither touched intimately or kissed before. Now Obi-Wan decided that it was time to try that, he had been dreaming of it for so long. 

 

Lifting his head he squirmed higher, his hands planted on the bed to either side of Qui-Gon's face, and he smiled down at his Master before leaning in and pressing his lips to the thin ones that smiled back at him. 

 

What had been an exercise in contented restraint suddenly became a devouring need. 

 

It took every ounce of willpower Obi-Wan had to keep from shouting as his master opened his mouth and sucked Obi-Wan's tongue in, wrapping his long legs around his apprentice and holding him tightly, moving against him in a determined rhythm that left nothing to doubt. Suddenly they were both hard and pounding and trying to crawl into each others' skin, a writhing, panting, moaning sculpture of flesh and bone, muscled art sheened with sudden sweat, the air fogged with desperation. 

 

Dimly Qui-Gon remembered that there was something he was supposed to do, but two years' of frustrated foreplay had the better of him and his body was out of his control, a completely unique experience for the elder Jedi. Moaning helplessly he thrust into Obi-Wan's groin, the matching hardness there inflaming him. 

 

He had thought this was a meeting of the minds. He had thought this was about being compatible souls. 

 

He had been right, as far as that went..... but now he knew it was about so much more. 

 

Lips bruised and swollen, tongues thick, bodies heaving, they rocked frantically together, tangled too tightly to tell where one began and the other ended, physically bound more tightly than would have been thought humanly possible. 

 

Lifting Obi-Wan above him, grunting with the effort, Qui-Gon was ready to take his Padawan with an eagerness he'd never before shown for anything, but Obi-Wan twisted in his arms, putting him off-balance and he fell to the side instead of being impaled the way his Master had intended, scrambling to his knees, eyes hot, reaching for Qui-Gon's throbbing shaft, stroking it with expert hands, drawing wordless shouts of pleasure from his Master as Qui-Gon abandoned his previous plan and gave himself up to those hands. 

 

/So strong, so hot, all mine.../ Thinking restlessly, Obi-Wan leaned over and took the head of Qui-Gon's organ into his mouth, sucking strongly while his hands continued to pump, each helpless moan thrilling him more deeply. 

 

/More, I need more, Obi-Wan, Padawan, please.../ Hanging on the cusp of completion, Qui-Gon reached out instinctively for his mate and he almost howled with frustration when his mind caught nothing but wisps of contact. He thrashed on the bed, displacing his mate, and turned the tables, using both hands and his greater strength to flip the younger man over, grasping the muscled cheeks that fascinated him so and spreading them, licking deeply between them, making Obi-Wan howl with want and hump the bedlinen purposefully. 

 

/Master! Master! Don't - please - oh - what...Qui-Gon.../ The last of his thoughts drifted between them softly as he shuddered and spent himself into the clean linens, taut body sagging into relaxation as the tension eased and his seed pumped from him in convulsive spurts. 

 

/Obi-Wan.../ The pleading mental voice touched his mind, thick with want and need, desperate for contact and Obi-Wan opened his mind fully, welcoming his Master in, making room for him as if he had always been there, in his Padawan's head. 

 

/Master./ He greeted him, mental voice sultry, heat flooding them both as the connection spread throughout their synapses, new connections being formed, their minds literally evolving. 

 

It took long, hard moments of effort, Qui-Gon found the strength to be surprised by how hard it was. There was pain, but it was the pain of birth and they both saw why no one had been able to tell them what it felt like - no one could know, it was different for each couple, as unique to their minds as the minds themselves were. 

 

Cleansed, refreshed, expanded, they lay still, silent, absorbed in this new aspect of themselves. Qui-Gon had slumped to the floor beside the bed, on his knees, which began to ache, head on his crossed arms, one hand barely touching Obi-Wan's flushed skin, his mate lying on his back panting heavily. 

 

Unsteady, he lifted his head, and met Obi-wan's eyes, which were bright with tears. Crawling onto the bed, he took the younger man into his arms as Obi-Wan dissolved into sobs, the sound threatening to tear Qui-Gon apart. 

 

Naked, still aroused, he rocked his shaken apprentice and kissed him and petted him, all the while keeping up a stream of mental chatter through the new bond that had affected the younger man so deeply. 

 

/I love you, I'll always be here, always be with you, you'll never be alone again, a part of me, a part of you, we're just us now, never going to be apart again.../ he crooned, unaware of the tears that streamed down his own face. If someone had told him that this was a common reaction to the final formation of a ForceBond he would have been skeptical, but human bodies have a set of standard responses to overwhelming stimulus and this was, indeed, the most common reaction when the last of those barriers fell and the persons involved realized what they had done, what they had become. 

 

One person in two minds, utterly complete, never to be separated, even, Qui-Gon sensed now, in death. 

 

He had wondered how Master Windu survived without his BondMate and now he knew. The older man did not. His mate was there, in his mind, just as Obi-Wan was here, physically present, in Qui-Gon's arms. 

 

Clutching him, still sobbing brokenly, gasping for air, on the verge of making himself ill. His mental meandering were mostly incoherent, but Qui-Gon picked out the gist of it; grateful, desperate happiness and awe, awash with a need so great he would have been terrified if he hadn't felt the same in himself. 

 

/There, there, beloved, precious one, breathe now, breathe for me, truest one, most precious one, there is more to accomplish, breathe with me now, in and out, like that, yes, that's good, that's right, oh, how did I ever survive without this?!/ The last was a mental wail as Qui- Gon clutched Obi-Wan closer, their breathing finally in synch, tears slowing, Obi-Wan quiescent in his lap, molded to him as he rocked and moaned aloud. 

 

/How does anyone survive without this?/ Obi-Wan gasped before falling silent. The Bond between them hummed with energy, thrummed with want and need. 

 

/I can't imagine./ Qui-Gon answered, feeling pity for almost everyone he knew. A ForceBond was are, perhaps two or three were seen among the Jedi in a decade and no one else was capable of them. /Breathe./ He prompted his mate, and Obi-wan smiled at him. His eyes were swollen, his nose was red but he had never looked more beautiful to Qui-Gon, who had to kiss him deeply, to lick the tears from his cheeks and taste the strength of their bond there. 

 

/I don't think I have to./ The younger man answered with a sound close to a giggle. /I suspect that you could do it for me and I wouldn't know the difference./ To prove his point he exhaled and then sagged, letting muscular control flow from his body. Almost automatically Qui- Gon felt himself inhale deeply and saw his Padawan's chest inflate through no effort of his own. 

 

/By the Force./ He swore softly, giving Obi-Wan a shake. /I had no idea./ 

 

/We are one./ Obi-wan answered, turning in his arms, wrapping himself around his Master, arms and legs, opening his mouth to him. /What I do to you you do to me.../ 

 

/There is one thing left to do./ Qui-Gon reminded, lifting the younger man with both hands and lowering him onto his own rigid shaft. No preparation was needed, Obi-Wan opened to him completely, body and mind, and then they were joined. /Would that we could stay this way forever./ 

 

/Not forever, but for as many hours as we can manage./ Obi-Wan told him, beginning to move gently. 

 

Ripples of pleasure sang between them, building slowly to waves that washed them along, helpless on the tide of passion. Soon, too soon, they both came, and then they were off again, still hard, still hungry, each climax sending them in search of the next, needing more and yet more, feeding off each other's desire and satisfaction. Their mouths were fused so tightly together...quickly they learned the trick of letting one move while the other breathed for them, trading the chore of breathing evenly between them, which allowed one to rest while the other worked, and then back again. 

 

Losing count of how many times they had climaxed, Qui-Gon found himself just barely holding onto his existence, his physical being so unimportant now that he felt as if he could just slip from it and stay this way forever, he and his Obi-Wan, bound this way for eternity, never to separate again... but even with the rests and sharing the work of breathing and manipulating the Force around them, drawing on it for strength, their bodies could only continue for so long before collapsing from the overload. 

 

After innumerable climaxes they toppled to their sides, still joined, mouths still locked together, minds dancing joyously, completely unaware of the passage of time and the amount of energy they had expended. 

 

/Tired, Master, I'm tired.../ Obi-Wan told him softly, his mind beginning to shut down, unwillingly, in exhaustion. 

 

/Stay with me, Padawan, stay in my mind, don't leave me here alone.../ Feeling himself slipping as well, Qui-Gon tightened his grip on his mate and held tightly to his mind as well, dragging Obi-Wan into the depths of sleep with him, to share dreams that echoed their new reality. 

 

"Qui-Gon. Master Jinn!" The voice nudged rudely at Qui-Gon's ears while rough hands shook at his body, just as rudely. Feeling Obi-Wan there with him, he sank into himself again, the depth no longer worrying him, wanting nothing more than to remain with his BondMate forever. 

 

"I have never seen such a deep Bond...if we had been expecting it we would have monitored their activities last night." A voice he didn't recognize, and now curiosity sparked, pulling him up from sleep just slightly, which caused Obi-Wan to follow him. 

 

"Too deep, are they. Awake them we must." 

 

/Why is Master Yoda in our bedroom, Master?/ Obi-Wan asked, his mental voice edged with exhaustion. 

 

/I do not know, Padawan...perhaps we should wake and ask him?/ 

 

/Would that mean we'd have to separate?/ The question was wistful and Qui-Gon understood completely - he had no more desire to be parted from his Padawan than the younger man did from him. 

 

/I don' t believe we can ever be separated again, precious one./ The endearment was more of a mental caress than a word, and it caused Obi-Wan to blush, mildly embarrassed by it. 

 

"They wake." Master Windu actually sounded relieved, and he shook Qui-Gon's shoulder again. 

 

Opening his dark blue eyes, Master Qui-Gon stared up at them, bemused by their presence. He was aware that he and Obi-Wan were still intimately joined, naked bodies twined together, revealed to all that watched them. 

 

And there four or five Council members there, watching them with concern and some mild amusement and a disconcerting touch of awe. Obi-Wan opened his eyes then, and groaned softly, turning his face into Qui-Gon's shoulder, a blush heating his fair skin. 

 

"I assume we are late rising?" Qui-Gon said, mouth twisting into a rueful smile. 

 

"Indeed. By a day or more." Windu answered, crouching beside them, one hand extended toward the other Master's head. "May I?" 

 

Checking first with his mate, because he himself had no objections, Qui-Gon hesitated to answer. 

 

/They've already seen everything there is to see./ Obi-Wan laughed softly in their mind, embarrassment fading. His body shifted slightly, stiff from being in the same position too long, and pain blossomed between them. /Ohhh, Master, I think we overdid it./ 

 

"Yes." Qui-Gon told Mace, just now noticing that his tongue felt thick and his mouth was very dry. /There is always a price to pay, precious. We will recover from this one soon enough. Share your pain with me.../ No sooner had the thought left him - did it leave him or had it originated in the part of him that was already in the Padawan's mind? - it didn't matter - no sooner was the thought formed than his own body flared with various aches and he spent a few seconds mentally sorting which were his and which Obi-Wan's. It was an interesting exercise and he could see that keeping his physical self separate in his mind from his apprentice's was going to be a challenge in the future. 

 

"I'll be gentle." The older Jedi Master said, laying one hand on each head. The bonded pair knew that their Bonding had to be checked and verified, and it wasn't an unpleasant experience, but the longer they were awake, the louder then demands of their neglected and abused bodies became. 

 

Windu's mind touched theirs briefly, looked into the depth of the Bond but did not venture beneath the surface, he was clearly aware that he could be sucked in and lost in the power of it. This was the first time Qui-Gon had touched his mind and he saw that his realization was confirmed - despite her physical death, Mace Windu's BondMate was vividly present, there, in his mind, as if she were whole and alive still. She rippled along their nerve endings like laughter, celebrating their Bonding as if it were her own and he found himself reaching for her, the brief contact light and happiness in its most basic state. 

 

It eased him to the point of ecstasy, to know that, no matter what, he would never, never be separated from his Padawan again. 

 

"It is done." Windu said quietly, withdrawing, and Qui-Gon was again aware of Obi-Wan's growing discomfort and his own urgent need to ease it. 

 

"Masters, if you don't mind..." He gestured over the two of them. On his side, with Obi-Wan between his legs, his Padawan's legs still clasped around his Master's waist.. fortunately the point of their joining was hidden by Qui-Gon's own leg or he was afraid Obi-Wan would have been further embarrassed. 

 

"Go, we will. Ready, you must be, in two days' time, Master and Padawan." Yoda waved his cane and the others started filing out. Mace lingered, his eyes traveling over them, looking wistful. Obi-Wan watched, relaxing as he saw the dark face soften, and Qui-Gon wrapped his arms loosely around his mate, allowing the lengthy perusal. 

 

"It - you - " Master Windu spoke at length, and quickly corrected himself - "You are as beautiful as any two I have seen together, even as to myself and Master Shel-Crit." He spoke of his mate softly. "Your life together will be strong and good." 

 

Knowing that they had been blessed, Qui-Gon would have spoken, but felt Obi-Wan's need to do so. 

 

"Thank you, Master Windu. We are honored by your words." The apprentice spoke as Qui-Gon would have, and he was well pleased. This bonding did not change who they were, it made them something more. 

 

Touching them again, one hand on each head. Mace closed his eyes in silent prayer and they felt the tug at the Force around them. 

 

"I wish to tag you." Windu said slowly, eyes still closed. "Only those deeply bonded are capable of it - will you allow me too?" 

 

Both of the bondmates felt the agreement of the other and responded in kind, and Windu dipped into their mind and left a tiny piece of his own behind. Removing his hands, he spoke again, seemingly sad now. 

 

"This is a secret known only to the Bonded, the best kept secret of the Jedi. Most do not even know of it. We maintain a connection between each other that only the depth of the original Bond allows. We do not speak of it to others because they are not capable of it and to taunt them would be cruel. As you meet others - there are so few of us - you will be free to tag them or not, as you wish. With the level of your Bond you should be able to reach any of us, from anywhere in the Republic, if you need help." 

 

With a gasp Qui-Gon understood what they had done. 

 

"A secret?" Obi-Wan blurted. 

 

"Within the Jedi." Qui-Gon murmured. "Even I did not suspect." 

 

"Yours to keep." Mace nodded, rising from the floor, his robe falling around him in calm folds. "It will only activate when you call it to. I, and no others, will never intrude upon you." he smiled, but it seemed sad. "BondMates are too rare to risk. Call me if you need me." 

 

"We will." Qui-Gon answered, just as quietly. His serene calm, the feature he was best known for, seemed to have settled even more fully onto him, even under these circumstances. Silently Obi-Wan basked in it, glorying in it and the peace it brought him. 

 

"Good day to you, Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi." With a low bow of respect, Mace Windu silently removed himself from their bedchamber, and they were alone again. 

 

/Not alone./ Obi-Wan thought joyously. /Never alone again!/ 

 

/Yes, my beloved./ His Master agreed, trying to sit, groaning at the effort. /But some separation of the physical kind would be good at this moment./ 

 

/Yes, Master./ With a groan Obi-Wan pulled himself from Qui-Gon's shrunken organ, the movement abrading tissues made raw by their extended activities. /Bath?/ He thought hopefully, adding a touch of pitiful pleading to it. 

 

/And food./ Qui-Gon agreed, rolling to his feet. But he did not let Obi-Wan stand. Because he had taken the brunt of the damage, Qui-Gon lifted him into his arms instead, cradling him close, wondering how he was ever going to let him get more than a few inches away again. 

 

/Not yet./ Obi-Wan replied, body heavy in his Master's arms. /Later - but not yet./ 

 

/Later./ Qui-Gon agreed, carrying him out the door, both of them naked and not quite aware of it. A Jedi they did not know by name passed them in the hall as they padded to the bathing room, and his eyes widened slightly, but then he smiled and shook his head and Qui-Gon wondered exactly what they looked like. With the way information traveled around the Temple, he was certain that all who cared to know knew by now that he and his Padawan had Bonded, so it was safe to assume they would be getting some knowing looks, as well as some slack, for the next few days or weeks. It wasn't expected that they would adapt to the Bond so quickly, that it didn't affect their behaviors. Walking naked down the hall carrying his Bondmate must be one of the things that would be overlooked. 

 

He didn't care. The thought of putting clothing between them was almost physically painful and he wasn't even ready to think about it. 

 

Perhaps after their bath. And food. And a long afternoon in bed holding each other....


End file.
